Silhouette of Life
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Dave gets home and is almost instantly kicked out by his father. A strange fic that really has nothing to do with anything. Originally intended to be a one shot. Rated T for now, may be changed later if it gets bad. Kurtofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dave walked in his own front door, entirely unprepared for the assault. Just as he crossed the threshold something was thrown at him. He bent over and picked up the jewel case. Dave regretted that almost immediately. The thin purple case was his, and held his greatest secret.

"What the fuck is that?" Paul screamed. He was fighting the urge to beat the teen to a pulp for what he found.

"Dad, I...I mean..."

"Out."

"Huh?"

"Give me your wallet, phone, and keys. Then pack your worthless shit and get out of my house. You are dead to me." He ripped the items from Dave's hand and threw them into the fire place. "How could you?"

"How could I what? Choose this? It's just who I am! Sorry I wanted to have one thing I actually like! Not some girl that I will never ever love just to make you happy. I'll go, and even if you do have a miraculous change of heart, I will NEVER talk you again. Ever. Fuck you, Paul. FUCK you and the entire fucking Karofsky family!" Dave stomped up the stairs, stopping to punch a hole into his father's bedroom door. He went on to his own room and packed what he knew he'd be able to carry, and he pulled out the box of cash he'd been hoarding. The jock crammed as much money as he could into every available space. The rest of the room was left in a state of wreckage worthy of an F6 tornado.

He got to the bottom of the steps, and Paul grabbed him. He pulled the bag from Dave's shoulder. He tore it open and pulled out every last dollar Dave had worked hard to even get in there.

"You will not take so much as a nickel from my house. Now out."

The teen stumbled out into the street, barely four cents to his name and no where to go. Dave felt something prod him in the side, and he knew one place he had to go. If just for a moment. He started in the direction of the house. Tonight would be the longest night of his young life.

* * *

><p>It felt like he'd been walking forever when he came up to that door. The item held in his hand. Dave rang the doorbell and felt the butterflies take off in his stomach.<p>

"You. What are you doing at my house?" Burt growled.

"Is Kurt home? There's something I...I need to give him."

"Get off my property."

"O-okay. Just make sure he gets this and tell him I'm sorry I took it in the first place." He held out the cake topper. Burt took it forcefully, scratching the teen in the process. Dave didn't react. He just put his hand in his pocket and left. What he didn't notice was Kurt standing in the doorway behind his father.

Kurt watched as Dave turned toward the park, instead of to his house.

"Dad..."

"You won't stop until I let you go, will you?"

"No, not really."

"Go. I'll set up the guest room...and tell Finn."

"Thanks dad!" Kurt got in his SUV and started for the park. He kept his eye out for the large jock. Dave must have been a fast walker, because for the entire drive Kurt saw neither hide nor hair of the other. Finally however, the teen was spotted sitting on a bench just inside of the gates. "Dave!"

Those hazel-brown eyes snapped up confusedly at the voice calling his name. He couldn't believe Kurt was there. Looking for him. Was he mad? Angry that Dave had the gall to give the little cake topper to his father and not to him?

"Oh my Gaga, there you are. I was so worried. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night with a duffel bag? Did your dad kick you out or something? You have to come with me. I can't let you sleep on a park bench!" Dave's mind blanked. It took everything he had just to remember to breathe on his own. Kurt was worried about him. The world must have been ending. He was sure of it. "Dave...? You in there?"

"Why...?"

"Because no one should be sleeping outside in February. Dad is setting up the spare room, and I think Carole is making us hot cocoa from scratch. It's so good!"

"Who are you and what have you done with the ice bitch I've come to know as Kurt Hummel?" The face he earned was definitely one of Kurt's, but the response was not.

"I am Kurt, and we are going to be in trouble if you don't get your behind off that bench and into my car." Dave's mind swan-dived straight into the gutter at that offhanded comment. Did Kurt even realize the double entendré? Did he care about the double entendré? "Come on Dave!"

The jock stood, gathering what little he had and went over to the Navigator idling on the side of the street, "I still don't know why you of all people is even being kind after everything I've put you through."

He got no response for that, just a soft smile and the car was off. Turning in a small lot, Kurt subconsciously lay his hand over Dave's. Possibly in a gesture of support, but that took the other boy's mind back to the gutter he'd only just been able to crawl out of.

* * *

><p>He woke in a strange bed in a strange room that reminded him of a hospital. Everything was an ominous shade of white. Dave thought he should have had some sort of wire coming out of his body, and beeping machinery around him. The lack of made him wonder just where he'd wound up that night. The last thing he could remember was being on a bench drifting to sleep.<p>

"Dave? You awake?" Came the voice of...Hudson's mom? Just where was he exactly? "I made some breakfast, but you don't have to eat if you don't want to."

"It's fine...I'll be up in just a minute. Or down...I have no idea where I am."

"You're in Kurt's old room. In the basement. So, I believe you'll be coming up in a second. Hmm...what else was I supposed to tell you...Kurt is waiting in the living room to give you a ride to school. You'll be transferred back to McKinley. Come up whenever you're ready. Right right, here this is for you." She tossed something onto the bed and he just stared at it for several seconds. "I know it's not the coolest one you've seen, but its a phone. In case you need to call someone. My number, Burt's, Finn's and Kurt's are all saved in there for you."

"Uh...thanks." This must be Wonderland. Alice saw talking rabbits, and he was bunking in Kurt's bedroom. _Old _bedroom, but still. It was very disconcerting to be in the same house as the object of his obsession for the last several months. Who was he kidding, it was years. "Why did you get me a phone?"

Carole was already gone though when he asked, making him feel more than a bit odd. Having woken up fully dressed in Kurt's house with Finn's mother giving him a phone and making him breakfast. Dave half expected to hear the theme song from the Twilight Zone begin to play and some over-happy voice actor talking about what may happen to the fellow in the bed. He shook his head and got up, searching visually for his duffel. Which wasn't anywhere.

Cautiously, he went over to a chest of drawers and opened it. In the top drawer he found his own boxers, all neatly refolded and organized by colors. He blushed darker than he had ever blushed in his life when he realized who must have done that. The next drawer down had socks in it, the drawer after shirts. Tees to one side, long-sleeve on the other. The bottom drawer had sweats and pajama bottoms in it. Dave noticed the closet door and opened that, finding several button-down shirts, some slacks that looked like they may be a tad too big for him and all of his jeans. Not just what he'd brought with him either. Every pair he owned was there. Along with boxes marked with various things.

Beside the chest of drawers was an older looking desk. His laptop was on it, with a lamp, some space for text books, and a little cork board.

"When they say they're going to do something they definitely don't half-ass it...do they?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kurt's voice startled him. He whipped around, mouth open to speak, when all things relating to thought were rushed out of his head. Kurt was standing at the bottom of the steps, as impeccably dressed as ever. His mouth went incredibly dry. Didn't the shorter teen realize how good he looked?

"Myself. I do that from time to time...hey, is there a reason I'm at your house?" The taller teen picked at the clothes that he'd taken out of the dresser, using that as an aid so he could actually speak and not just gape.

"Your dad kicked you out last night. I found you at the park, half asleep on a bench. I brought you here and then you just sort of passed out on me. Oh, Carole gave you the phone.." Kurt sort of trailed off for a few seconds, seemingly distracted by something. "I guess I'll leave you to get dressed. Come up when you're done. We have time for breakfast and she made chocolate chip pancakes."

Kurt went back upstairs, and Dave tried his best to concentrate while he was getting dressed. It must have failed though, as when he got to the top of the stairs it was pointed out that his shirt was on backwards. He'd never been quite so embarrassed. Quietly he flipped the shirt the right way and sat at the table.

"Um...what's for breakfast?"

"Because that's what everyone asks when they wake up in the house of the boy they've been crushing on with no recollection of getting there." Kurt tried to hide his sudden fit of giggles as Finn made a face at David. They held no secrets from one another in this house from what he could gather. "Seriously, dude. We got pancakes and sausage links."

"Thanks..." He looked around slowly. "Why would you guys do this? He hates me, you barely don't loathe me. Is there some sort of guilt thing that I don't know about?"

"Not that I know of. You shouldn't be so quick to suspect us of doing this for our own gain. You shouldn't have to sleep on the streets if there's someone willing to take you in." Kurt sat himself down beside the large teen, who was picking at the pancakes half-heartedly. "Not hungry? Or allergic to wheat gluten...?"

"Neither. Just confused is all. I don't understand the good faith gesture. It's not like you to randomly help people. Especially someone like me, who forced you into moving schools because you thought I was going to kill you." He ate a little of the food and stood up. "I guess we should go to school now...it's almost eight."

Kurt scrambled up and for the keys. He couldn't believe they were going to be late for class.

"Did you hear?" Finn said, following them out to the car. "That Warbler boy is coming to our school soon. I think..."

"What?" The chestnut haired teen came to a skidding halt. "Blaine is transferring to McKinley? When? Why?"

"I don't know. Just what I heard." The abnormally tall teenager got into the passenger side, or would have if he hadn't gotten shooed to the back. "What?"

"I want him to sit up front, you get very...rude in the car and I am not subjecting David to that at this time of day." Dave almost asked what, then the sound alerted him. Finn had just randomly let one rip right in the middle of the driveway. How uncouth could he be? Even David would be smart enough to attempt to suppress something like that. Good lord, it was like tear gas. The large teen couldn't stop himself from coughing a little.

"Ugh, too late Fancy. What did he eat? That can't be the sausage or pancakes..."

"No, it was. He's just too stupid to not eat them. Finn has Celiac disease, where he can't eat wheat gluten. Doesn't stop him though. Roll your window down a little and the _gas _will be drawn out instead of into your face."

They got into the car, Dave following directions and watched the scenery fly by. He couldn't believe that he'd randomly been moved into Kurt's house. Not asked if he wanted to live there, no. Just up and moved without even realizing it. Do normal people do that? The jock hoped not. Today started weird, and he hoped it wouldn't end as weird as it started.

"Oh, don't forget to stop at the post office on the way home."

"I won't. We need the number for the DMV, is it still in the phone book?"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Dave demanded as he looked between the stepbrothers. They smiled at each other, obviously continuing whatever the conversation was mentally. "Great, just leave me out all together."

They proceeded to ditch him when they got out of the car, the Hummel-Hudson boys moving off in one direction and Dave in the other. He spent most of the day in a horrid state of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dave sat perfectly still in his Biology class, something he didn't often do, as the other students were staring at him. He was trying as hard as he could to get his mind to wrap around the current events of his life. He'd been homeless...for about an hour. Now he lived with Kurt? Also the fact that Kurt had apparently gone to his dad's house in the middle of the night, found his room, and stole every article of clothing that would fit into his SUV. A dark, curled mass suddenly moving beside him caught his attention and he turned to see what it could be.

"Woah..."

"Yes?" The boy to whom it belonged looked a little more than peeved to be seated next to him.

"Bland? Is that you under all that hair? What happened, scalp a poodle?" Dave wished he could hold in the snort of laughter at the sight. Curls just stuck out everywhere on the former Warbler's head. Like someone had forced him to hold a knife and stick it into an outlet.

"Shut up Karofsky." The other teen turned away, with a scowl plastered to his face.

"Someone's PMSing today." He went back to his pondering, leaving the oddly styled teen to sulk on his own. It wasn't like he needed any new craziness to be added to what was already chasing its own tail in his mind. Dave tried his hardest to actually concentrate on the work the Ms. Marianni had assigned for them, but his thoughts kept wandering to either Kurt or Blaine's hair. "Okay, I need to know. Why the lack of hair gel helmet?"

The other McKinley fashionista grumbled low and refused to look at him. The snort was back, this becoming too much of a challenge for Dave to drop.

"Come on, Bland. Why aren't you decked out in enough hair gel to kill a rhino?"

"My dad took it from me. Said 'Real men don't use silly girl products in their hair' and he threw it in the trash." The look on Blaine's face was enough to send Dave into a fit of laughter. How could anyone say that? His hand going up to his own hair to brush over the slight amount he'd needed to rein in the stray hair. "What's so funny? I feel weird and naked without it."

"If you invested in a hairbrush, I bet you'd be fine." The look he got was priceless. Blaine eyed him like there should be a body pod hidden in the basement. "What? I can be nice when I actually want to be. I'm not a jerk all the time."

The bell rang, and Ms. Marianni told them to finish the work as homework. Dave quickly pulled his things together and left. This would normally be when he went to football practice, but he had quit the team the week before. It wasn't so much quit, as forced off for low grades. In English, he had an F. So instead of practice, he got to wait outside for Kurt. In the rain.

"David? What are you doing out here?" He turned to see Mr. Shuester looking at him concernedly.

"Waiting for my ride. I guess I'll sit inside though." He followed the Spanish teacher/Glee club director into the auditorium. The large teen sat in the upper section, just far enough away that no one could see him. The lights dimmed, and someone stepped out on stage. An intro to a song he just barely recognized began.

_Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

_Take a step before you leak_

_Into the colours that you seek_

_You get back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_You feel the weight_

_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day_

_It's not too late_

_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play_

_Take a step before you leak_

_Into the colours that you seek_

_You give back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_Before you break you have to shed your armor_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love love_

_All you feel is love love_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Wanna tell you you'll be alright_

_In the Aftermath_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

Dave was floored. When the lights had come back, and Kurt was alone on stage it was like his eyes were searching to find the other teen. Then that song. He knew he recognized it, Adam Lambert. While he would never admit it to anyone, even under torture, he'd bought the entire album on iTunes._Aftermath _was one of his favorite songs. Just when it seemed like the shorter teen had found him, the song kicked in and it felt like the message was directed at him. He wanted to go down and hold Kurt, but he knew the implications that would have.

Karofsky? What are you doing in here?"

"What?" He turned to see Santana standing with...Mercedes. That was odd. Those two didn't normally get together for anything.

"Why are you in the auditorium listening to Kurt?"

"Because..." Dave mumbled under his breath so that the two didn't hear him. "He's my ride..home."

"You need a ride to your place? I know how to get there. I'll give you a lift." Dave started, momentarily forgetting that no one else knew he'd been kicked out. He looked away from the girls, trying to hide the fact that tears were welling up in his eyes. "What?"

"I don't live there anymore. My dad kicked me out yesterday. Kurt is my ride, because I'm staying with him until I can get on my own feet." The dumbfounded stare made his chest tighten that much more with self-loathing. "It isn't like I went to his house and asked to stay. I was doing just fine dozing in the park."

"¡Usted idiota! ¿Por qué usted dormiría en el parque en febrero? Eso es tan estúpido de usted. No creo que usted haría algo similar."

"You know I failed Spanish class. Can I get that once more in English?" Santana had already started walking, or rather stomping, away. Mercedes close behind as they went down to let Kurt know his new room mate was in the audience. The soprano wasn't there though.


End file.
